


一个小时（山海高中-自力更生车）

by yurika_a



Category: shanhaigaozhong, 山海高中, 语笑阑珊
Genre: M/M, 季星凌/林竞/季林/麒麟/龙血树/山海高中/语笑阑珊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurika_a/pseuds/yurika_a
Summary: 一小时梗出自番外《复读机群》：“还有一个多小时。”“一个小时就…不怎么够”
Relationships: 季星凌/林竞/季林/麒麟/龙血树
Kudos: 9





	一个小时（山海高中-自力更生车）

**Author's Note:**

> 第二辆代驾小破车，希望下次能开上豪车

傍晚，公寓里。

林竞晚饭吃得有点撑，趴在季星凌背上哼哼唧唧。季星凌一边背负着甜蜜的小负担，一边把碗筷盘碟放进洗碗机里。不干家务的小林老师，在旁边理直气壮地胡思乱想。

麒麟崽在某些方面真是天赋异禀，比如从来都没正正经经健身，肩膀和手臂的肌肉膨胀得恰到好处，薄薄的软T勾勒出浅浅的线条，漂亮的要命。林竞在起伏的肌群上找到合适的位子，舒舒服服让自己挂在男朋友身上。

“要不这样，我们去散散步消食？”季星凌背着哼唧唧软绵绵的小林老师，总觉得自己该负点男朋友的责任。小情侣饭后散步真的特别日常、特别温馨，一看就是居家过日子的模范CP。林竞点点头，发梢蹭到季星凌脖子上，凉凉的。

于是麒麟崽“砰”的一声，叼着小林老师上了云层。

可能妖怪的血液里有些什么共鸣，大麒麟“砰”的时候不打招呼，崽就不由自主变回原形，被叼着后颈子拎了起来。麒麟崽“砰”的时候也不打招呼，小林老师不由自主化成一株小树苗，被小心翼翼含在口里。

麒麟的“砰”是真的很猛，没一会就停下了，树苗林竞感觉到被轻轻放在云层上。没错还是树苗，小林老师已经是熟练的妖怪了，突然在一群妖怪中显露人类的身份这种无礼的行为，是绝对不会做的。于是树苗优雅地伸出叶子，碰了碰麒麟崽的耳朵。

麒麟崽柔软地抖动了一下耳朵，接着从一团黑雾中走出季星凌。季星凌大剌剌盘腿坐下，正好把小树苗搂在怀里。小树苗的叶子紧张地扇动，季星凌凑近枝叶，咬着小叶子解释，“不会有妖过来的，我在旁边放了一圈电，这片云是我们的。”麒麟认真放电的时候，总是会有一层黑漆漆的云围绕。

这……是不是有点违章停车的意思？虽然有点霸道，但是云层那么大，妖怪也不多，大家还总是避免碰面远远看见就主动绕开。林竞想了想觉得没什么危险，也放心地做回一米八帅哥，然后发现自己……坐在季星凌怀里……

反正也没有别人，林竞支起身子抬头亲了一口男朋友下巴，换到一个毛躁的摸摸头。季星凌光天化日之下被调戏，正准备好好反击一下，突然听到林竞惊喜的声音，“快看！夕阳！”

傍晚的云彩被晚霞渲染成浓烈的金红，肆无忌惮铺满半片天空，绚烂夺目。天空、脚下，林竞目力所及之处，是极致的金色，整片云彩宛如盛大而华丽的空中宫殿。

“真好看。”林竞看够了，吊着男朋友的脖子转正身体。晚霞还没散去，霞光让林竞的半边脸也镀上薄薄的金色，彷佛戴了半张黄金面具，纯净的光芒映得瞳孔微微闪烁，像雪山的冰晶粼粼闪烁。有那么一瞬间，季星凌觉得自己捧着一颗落到凡间的星星。

“你才好看。”季星凌呆呆地说。

阅偶像剧无数的林竞，再一次被男朋友感动到。男朋友不仅贡献校草长腿当坐垫，还有小心心眼睛和无限量情话！不亲亲一下说不过去，于是一用力拉起自己，跨坐在男朋友身上，在喉结上印下软绵绵的印记。

当然立刻就被男朋友拎起来，被迫认真亲亲。

“等等，不是要散步吗？”林竞试图从无节制的亲亲中挣脱。

男朋友的呼吸带着燥热的气息，“换一种方式消食吧…好不好…”还没等林竞的抗议，毛茸茸的头就赖在颈窝里蹭蹭，“答应我吧……我都开始背了gre单词了……”季凌晨轻轻摇晃小林老师，可怜巴巴拖着声音哀求。

虽然，虽然林竞觉得最近的日子实在堕落了点。然而抵不过气氛实在太好，男朋友实在太诱人，小飞机都已经准备起航了！本着学霸不能轻易妥协的人设，林竞带着一丢丢傲娇哼道，“只给你一个小时。”

季星凌其实就想逗逗他，没想到竟然得到了同意！二话不说“砰”回卧室，速度之快直接破了麒麟崽个人记录。云层上的小妖怪看见极速消失的黑色闪电，纷纷感慨，“真是见过最快的闪电了，也不知道干什么去。”

当然是干拖延不得的事情！

衣物被随意仍在地上，衣物的主人正拥着最宝贝的人，一边享受着一边索求着。

几次尝试后，季星凌对如何取悦身下的人颇有心得。一下一下啄吻，额头、眼尾、鼻梁、脸颊，磨碾着嘴角，用唇齿轻轻扣问，可以吗，我可以吗？身下的人伸出手臂，环着他的脖颈，打开齿间柔软地回应。季星凌控制不了自己了，他微侧过头留出空间，让唇舌追逐着缠绕着，分享彼着此的气息。

年轻的身体，经不起一点点撩拨。季星凌稍稍抬了抬身子，粗粗地喘着气。林竞微张着嘴，半眯着眼睛和他对视，喘息的起伏季星凌觉得能听见他的心跳。季星凌轻轻抹开他的额发，在他脸颊上亲了一口，便伸手捞起一条长腿，随意挂在小臂上。另一只手带着些许凉滑，向隐秘处试探。

光裸的肌肤相互触碰摩擦，激起一簇簇电流。

“…慢点…”林竞按着季星凌的肩膀，低低叫了一声。“嗯，我慢慢的。”季星凌手上的动作顿了顿，继而更轻缓地按触。他的鼻尖蹭着林竞的皮肤，嘴唇沿着炙热的呼吸，摩挲着胸前的乳珠。

季星凌不知道小林老师多爱他，但他知道小林老师有多敏感。他像一个干渴的旅人尝到多汁的软桃，牙齿沿着自然的纹路来回滑动，唇舌吮吸着每一滴汁液。花苞般的乳头在逗弄下逐渐挺立，变成枝头醉酡的红豆。

连绵酥麻让林竞不由得收拢自己，以及手臂中的身体。他的手指插到季星凌浓密的头发，少年的发丝粗硬又倔强，在他的指尖缠绕着又松开。紧绷的情绪透过手指传递给季星凌，男朋友亲了亲他的锁骨，抱着他转了半圈，让他跨坐在身上。

身体明明很近很近，声音却又很远很远。

“放松点，不会疼的。”季星凌搂着他，按着他的腰慢慢往下。听着小林老师绵绵的哼唧，小猫一样挠在心尖，又痒又酥。“能不能别用渣男台词，”林竞磨着声音，身体顺从地下沉，一寸一寸，直到亲密无间。

林竞好像用光了力气，扶着季星凌的大腿喘息。季星凌长手一伸捞过人来，让他趴在自己身上缓缓。成熟的红豆抵着胸膛，跟着呼吸的节奏上下厮磨。季星凌的手，顺着后背往下滑，肩胛起伏如白玉小山，连着着雪谷似的后腰，在蓬软的臀上按揉。

大约是力道略大惊了小林老师，林竞吸着一口气，撑着季星凌的胸膛挪了挪。不知道什么地方取悦了季少爷，少爷满足地哼了一声，倒让林竞又燥了一层，红着脸不肯抬头，恼怒地挤按男朋友的小铜豆。季星凌深吸一口气，哑着嗓子道，“再撩我，一个小时可就不够了。”

林竞不吭声，手上的动作也不停。季星凌毫不客气沿着半球弧度一路下滑，在腿根处揉捏了一番，又在大腿上上下搓揉，手指在皮肤上刮弄出浅浅的波纹。前前后后抚弄了个够，才又移回腰背，搂着人颠涌。

林竞觉得自己骑在桀骜的海浪上，这浪汹涌极了又温顺极了，一下子让他空悬一下子又轻柔包裹。细密的电流从尾椎窜到四肢，又麻到心口。他想大叫又没有一丝力气，喉咙只能发出毫无意义的闷哼，算了，让自己痛快地沉溺吧。

夜晚总是太多情，一颗星星悄悄打开自己，守在旁边的流云迫不及待覆盖上去，缠绵着不肯离去。星星急促地闪烁，一下一下，流云更翻涌，一层一层。

窗外的云来了又走，走了又来。季星凌终于停了下来，抱着小林老师轻轻地哄着。没有骨头的小林老师软绵绵趴在怀里，脚尖无力垂在在床边。季星凌摸了摸微汗的后背，在额头上亲了一口，才低声问“喜欢吗？”

“这是什么问题。”小林老师被自己暗哑的声音吓了一跳，季凌晨不回答，伸手在他背后捏了一把，抓着林竞到手伸到两人中间，去摸自己的腹肌。

你每天吃那么多竟然还有六块腹肌，精疲力尽的林竞还没来得及毒舌，就感到指尖摸到滑腻的液体，顿时一阵羞恼，僵着手臂不肯动。偏偏男朋友十分不识相，又拽了几下，硬把沾了乳色液体的手指拉到面前，林竞抵在胸膛上偏过头，不看。

“应该是喜欢的吧。”季星凌的声音带着坏，还没等小林老师挣扎着反击，他就低头将指尖的液体舔得干干净净。“你……”顾不上自己声音奇怪，小林老师还没想好如何嘲讽，就被男朋友按回怀里，“我真幸运，拥有全世界最好的小林老师。”然后是一个甜甜软软的吻，落在发烧的额间。

为什么男朋友这么会，小林老师一边烧着脸一边胡思乱想，准备挪一下挪让自己窝得更舒服些。猝不及防，男朋友一个翻身，还没反应过来就被压在床上。那张帅气逼人的脸凑得很近，

“我想了想，一个小时确实不够。”


End file.
